Missing Tommy
by Patrece
Summary: To the outside world Kim has the perfect life but she knows that something is missing and that is someone by the name of Tommy Oliver. What happens when she surprises him with a visit. Will he welcome her back with open arms or will he give her the cold?
1. Chapter 1

_Why is my life so boring?_ Kim thought as she prepared to do another interview. _Most people would give their soul for my life yet I feel so empty._ Kim stares at herself in the mirror.

Someone knocks on her dressing room door and when the door opens Kim's personal assistant pokes her head in. "Kim after this you have two more interviews then a photo shoot."

"I remember thanks for making sure I did though." _Only one person I know would need help in that department. Tommy the man who haunts my dreams every night I wonder what he is doing?_

"Okay well if you like your makeup and hair then I will not send in the glam squad."

"I am fine with how everything is."

"Alright the interview starts in five minutes."

"Okay Catrina."

That gives me enough time to check on a certain handsome man I once knew. Kim turns to the mini laptop that is on her vanity and searches Thomas James Oliver and Tommy Oliver. A few pop up and Kim goes through them looking for a picture so she can find the right one. She was so caught on looking for a man with long hair that she almost missed him. _Whoa_ is that Tommy but this man's hair is so short. Yup, it is him no mistaking the eyes or that face; he looks good with short hair. Kim quickly bookmarks the page and walks out of the dressing room for her interview with Regis and Kelly.

After the interviews and photo shoot Kim cannot wait to look through her computer and read about her ex-boyfriend Tommy._ He has a PH.D and is a teacher in Reefside! My Tommy is a doctor; I always thought he would be teaching martial arts. I see no mention of a family that's good. Wait a second Kim just because he is not married does not mean he does not have a girlfriend yet there is no mention of a girlfriend or a fiancée. In that case maybe I should pay him a little surprise visit. I could use the fun besides I think he wouldn't mind. Before Kim could make up her mind she packs a few bags, tells her pilot that she has a special flight planned, reserves a hotel room, and tells Catrina to cancel her appointments for the next few weeks_.

Her personal assistant calls her back. "Kim are you sure you want to cancel those appointments, where are you going?"

"To visit an old friend." _I need to see him so I can either have a new romance or move on._

"What old friends I thought you stopped talking to them after your last vacation with what's his name uh Jason."

"I need to see him and hopefully catch up with the others." It was true Kim had not seen her old friends since she and Jason were turned evil. It wasn't like she hadn't tried to her career just got in the way like it did when she had dumped Tommy.

"Why Kim is he an ex or something?" "You are going to see Tommy right the guy you were so crazy over." Catrina shakes her head causing her long black curly hair to cascade like waves down her back.

"Yes my ex Tommy but only because I need to see him and congratulate him on becoming a doctor and being a teacher."

"Kim if you want a fling with doctors there are plenty in LA who would jump at the chance to be with you." Kim was making her job difficult. "You know Walter is going to kill me if his prized star is not doing her duties."

"I will deal with Walter; you just relax and have some fun." Kim checks her bags to make sure she has everything.

"How can I when you are acting like a love sick teenager." "Where are you going?"

"Like I would tell you or Walter for that matter; just trust that what I am doing is right." Kim shakes her head; why can't they allow me to take a break.

"Okay but if Walter calls then I will not answer; I think I will visit my family in Missouri call me if you need anything."

"Great have a ball and I can manage without my personal assistant or manager breathing down my neck twenty four seven."

"Kim, please bring a few body guards along."

"Okay I have hired a few that will be waiting for me when I get there." _I was a power ranger I can handle myself besides I will wear disguises._

"Good and please be careful."

"I will bye Trina." That woman will be the death of me.

"Bye Kimmy."

She really needs to loosen up and have some fun. Kim begins to think about how she will approach Tommy and prays that he is single and wants to see her. Kim takes a relaxing bubble bath in her Jacuzzi size tub and crawls in bed thinking about tomorrow's adventures.

In Reefside Dr. Oliver was waiting to start his next class when a thought of Kim entered his mind. He was confused since normally he thought about Kim at night when he climbed into bed.

"Dr. O hello is anyone home?" Kira says as she waves a hand in front of her leader and teacher's face. I wonder what he is thinking about.

Startled Tommy jumps causing a few pens to fall to the floor. "Yes guys how can I help you?"

"We just decided to get an early start with class today," Ethan says as he picks up the pens.

"Speak for yourself," Conner mutters as he stands in the doorway.

"What did Conner just say he wants extra homework?"

"I mean we were just wondering what the lesson was Dr. O."

"Really what is the real reason you all are here?"

"Well we were wondering since Messogog has decided to take a break or something if we could do stuff we enjoy like me practicing with my band, Conner wants more time for soccer, and Ethan well he just wants more computer time."

"I normally would say no but since we have been training harder than ever I think we can have a break but be prepared for anything." Tommy was feeling lenient about the whole situation because he had the sudden feeling that he would need to open up his schedule.

"Are you sure Dr. O?"

"Kira do not question our great leader let's go before he changes his mind."

"Conner's right Kira lets go."

The teens rush out and sit in the school's courtyard waiting for the bell to ring.

Later that night Tommy cannot stop thinking about Kim and wonders what she is doing? He decides to go to the gossip websites to see what he can find out. Sometimes there was a truth behind what the bloggers wrote but other times they were completely off. Wow she looks beautiful; what would she see in a lonely science teacher when she has rich and famous men throwing themselves at her left and right. After some more searching he comes to the conclusion that her life is perfect and she would have no need for him in it. Maybe it was fate telling me to finally let her go. He turns off his computer, showers, and hops into his bed.

The next morning since it was the weekend he decided to do his normal workout routine then watch some television but he is interrupted while watching television and asked to come in for a teachers meeting.

Kim hops off her private plane after checking her appearance and has a limo take her to the hotel. As she gets out Kim wishes she had taken a cab especially since everyone wants to know who is inside the limo. Damn I do not want anyone knowing I am here yet; ugh paparazzi will be swarming this place messing up my plans. Glad I wore a disguise and chose a made up name to check into the hotel with. Kim steps out and no one recognizes her; good she thinks.

At the front desk Kim tells the woman her name is Ann Oliver. Which was not that good of a fake name but she liked her middle name and wanted to be called Mrs. Oliver.

"Yes we have the penthouse ready for you Mrs. Oliver. Will your husband be joining you?"

"I am not sure he is on business and may stop by."

"Oh okay well here is your room key and have a nice visit."

"I will and thank you."

Good thing I took the acting classes to change my voice or else I would be found out for sure. This was one time Kim wished she was not so famous. Kim walks to the elevator with a bellboy following behind her wheeling her luggage. In the penthouse after the bellboy has wheeled in her luggage and received a tip Kim decides how she is going to find him. The paper gave no information of where he lived but it did mention the high school; damn why is today Saturday. Maybe I will get lucky and find someone who can help me. Kim travels back down to the front desk. As she approaches the front desk she hears two women talking.

"The principal called a surprise meeting today and boy was I mad." "David was so upset we were supposed to spend the day in bed together."

"Well the only good thing is that we get to go to the spa today but that Ms. Randall can be such a bitch and I think she has the hot's for Dr. Oliver."

"I have noticed that too but hey he is a sexy man."

"Yes from top to bottom pure goodness."

Kim walks over and interrupts. "Excuse me but I am thinking about moving here and I want to check out the high school for my niece and I could not help but over hear. Can you tell me how to get to the school?"

"Sure," said the first woman who complained about her husband coming in for a meeting. The woman gives Kim directions and the two women walk off.

Good now how do I get past all these people as myself, I do not want to run into Tommy wearing a disguise. Oh maybe I can take the backdoors but the school may pose as a problem if someone sees me, oh well I think of a plan if I have too. Kim rushes back to her hotel room and changes out of the disguise and into a sexy but classy sundress and she puts on a big hat and sunglasses. She takes the backdoors and asks her driver to meet her out back. Kim hops in and gives him the directions. Once the high school is in view her heart begins to pound a mile a minute. "I will call you when I am ready."

"Okay Mrs. Oliver."

Kim gets out the limo and walks to the front buildings glad that no one was in the courtyard to see her pull up in her limo. She decides to take a chance and puts her sunglasses and hat in her bag before she proceeds. This school is big but not as big as my old high school in Angel Grove, which is like an hour from here.

"Good thing that meeting was short or my wife would have killed me I had better call her."

"David I bet Nancy is at the spa with Sharon," Tommy says before he laughs.

"You are probably right; want to grab a beer or something?"

"Maybe later I need to get something out of my classroom."

"See you later then lover boy."

"Quit it just because Ms. Randall flirts with me means nothing."

"Then why is she so nice to you and mean to us?"

"Hormones?"

"Whatever lover boy bye."

Tommy turns the corner and collides with someone. "Oh sorry I was rushing and did not see where I was going." Tommy reaches to help the person up and looks down. Why does that hair and body look so familiar? As the woman lifts her hand for her and raises her head he sees why. "Kim!" "What are you doing here?"

"Uh coming to see you Tommy." "I was looking for your classroom I heard you had a meeting today and wanted to surprise you." "Surprise."

He helps her up and looks her over. "How did you know about that I just found out this morning?" Damn she looks beautiful.

"Well I decided to pay a visit to an old friend and heard about the meeting."

"You can to visit me why? He looks her directly in the eyes.

"Honestly I missed you." Kim begins to hold her breathe without realizing it.

"I am honored that the famous Kim missed me. Tommy smiles at her.

She lets out the breath she had not known she was holding. "How about we just call me Kim and yes I missed you." Kim got a little bold. "Did you miss me?"

"Always." He blushes after he said that.

Oh he looks so adorable. "So why were you rushing?"

"I need to get my briefcase." Tommy left out he wanted to make sure he did not run into the principal. "Want to go somewhere and catch up?"

"Sure but can it be a private place I want to keep a low profile."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sure Kim but besides my house you would have to wear a disguise."

"Are you sure because I am sure they are people who have no idea who I am?"

Tommy and Kim walk into his classroom which is a few feet from where he crashed into Kim. "I think maybe you have not taken the time to realize how big of a star you are Kim." "I would suggest my friend's café but that is overly populated with teenagers who worship you and I doubt that you have been here long so you have not seen how much this town loves you."

"Tommy you are making me blush."

"Just stating the facts," Tommy says as he grabs his briefcase.

"Well your house then, just don't try anything," Kim jokes.

"Hum from the looks of it I should be asking you that same question." "I did not drive today I had decided to uh take a cab." Tommy could not tell her he was trying out the new teleportation chips that Hayley and he had been working on. "So cab it is?"

"No I have a driver; let me just call him."

Of course she would have a driver; think Oliver use that brain that is in your head somewhere. "Okay cool I have not ridden in a limo since my cousin's wedding."

"Oh well riding in one seems like riding in a regular car since I practically have to ride in them instead of being able to drive myself."

"I thought you had just brought a few hot cars."

"Been checking up on me?"

Tommy blushes. "Uh well it was mentioned on the television."

"Oh okay, well I did but being famous limits me from driving due to the paparazzi and crazed fans." Kim takes out her phone and calls her driver. "Sam I am ready to be picked up."

"No problem Mrs. Oliver I am less than ten minutes away."

"Thank you I will be waiting in the school's courtyard." She turns to Tommy, "He will be here in about ten minutes."

Tommy looks at Kim as they sit in the courtyard. "Okay, how long are you visiting?"

"A few weeks I think." Kim begins to twirl her hair with her finger.

Tommy notices the gesture and knows that Kim does that when she is nervous; he wonders why she is so nervous. "Where are you staying?"

"Four seasons, why you ask?"

"If you want to you can stay with me." Tommy looks down at his hands.

"That would be great; it gives us so much more time to catch up."

He looks at her and smiles. "So have you seen or talked to anyone from the gang?"

"No but I want to." She looks a little sad.

"I am honored that you choose to see me first." Tommy touches her shoulder.

Kim smiles and tells him, "Well I wanted to see my favorite multicolored person."

Tommy playfully shoves Kim. "Someone had to do it."

Back in the school Principal Randall has just teleported from her office to Messogog lair and is viewing the pair with a frown. Who is that tramp sitting so close to the black ranger? Elsa would never come out and admit it but she had one of the hugest crushes on Tommy who was supposed to be her enemy. At times she wanted to turn him evil and have her way with the handsome man but he always found some way to avoid her traps.

"What are you doing," Zeltrax asks Elsa. He sees that she has an angry expression on her face and he wonders why until he sees what she is staring at.

"Plotting to steal the dino gems of course."

"Doesn't seem that way to me." "Who is that hot woman with the Dr.?"

"No idea but I intend to find out."

"Yes find out who she is; maybe we can use her as leverage to get the dino gems," Messogog tells his minions.

Causing both of his minions jump and look a little startled.

"I am on it your evilness," Elsa says as she teleports out.

Just as she is entering the school's courtyard she sees the pair getting into a limo. Damn now I will have to spy on them. Although Elsa loved to spy on Tommy she knew she was not going to enjoy watching him with some tramp.

In the limo Kim introduces Tommy to the driver Sam. She has put back on her disguise. "I will not be staying at the hotel; my friend will give you directions to his place."

The driver nods as Tommy gives him directions to his home. As the ex-couple steps out they run into Nancy and Sharon.

"Dr. Oliver what a pleasant surprise."

"Hi Nancy, Sharon nice to see you both."

"What brings you here?" Sharon looks Tommy up and down; she wants desperately for the Dr. to ask her out but he seems to ignore all her advances.

"Visiting an old friend; so sorry but I cannot stay and chat we are in a hurry." Tommy knew that Sharon liked him but he found her to be a little too wild for his liking.

"Oh too bad we were thinking of going over to Nancy and David's house for a little pool party."

"Yea too bad; bye." He grabs Kim arm and leads her to the elevators.

"Wasn't that the woman that asked for directions to the school," Nancy wondered.

"Who cares the bitch is obviously trying to sleep with Dr. Oliver."

"Just move on already."

"Uh do you have eyes or a brain?" "He is a Dr. plus he is sexy as hell."

"I know that but he has yet to show you any interest let it go." "I am going home, are you still coming or are you too upset now."

"I still want to swim."

The women walk out the hotel but not before Sharon looks back at Tommy entering the elevators with that bitch."

Tommy watches Kim push the button. "Penthouse I am impressed."

"I only like the best," Kim jokes.

"So how much luggage did you bring?"

"Uh only a few bags." Kim looks at the television in the elevator.

Tommy smiles at her. "What are a few bags to you Kim?"

"Four bags."

"I have to see this for myself to believe it."

"Okay than."

As they step out of the elevator the two brushes up against each other causing them both to shiver before walking the few feet to the penthouse.

"Kim these four bags are huge."

"But they are still only four bags."

"You got me there; let's go check you out and I can cook us some dinner."

"You cook Tommy?"

"Yes and I hate to brag but I can cook some mean dishes."

"Now it is I who needs to see it before I can believe it."

"Ha-ha pink ranger very funny."

Kim looks at Tommy and smiles. "No one has called me that in a long time."

Tommy knew it was the perfect opportunity to tell Kim about him being a ranger when she turns around and heads back to the penthouse bedroom.

"I almost forgot my cell phone; I set it down as we were packing."

"Nice bed did you get a chance to sleep in it?" Tommy gives Kim a playful smile.

"Nope as soon as I got landed I checked in then went looking for you."

"Want to at least try it out for a little while?"

"What Tommy; when did you get to be so… confident?"

"I just want to sit and watch a show or two." Tommy wanted to make sure that his friend's wife and her friend were gone before they went back to the lobby.

"Oh does this have to do with flirty eyes from the lobby?"

"Yes and no; I want you to at least try the bed although I bet it is chump change to you and yes avoid the flirty eyes in the lobby as you put it."

Kim was going to suggest the backdoors but decided against it and set on the bed causing Tommy to join her. "It maybe be chump change but sitting with you on this bed makes it worthwhile handsome."

She called me handsome. Maybe we can rekindle our romance and this time I will make sure to make her my wife so she never leaves my side. "Aw thanks Beautiful." He holds her hand as he flips through the channels.

Kim rests her head on his shoulder and thanks God for letting her be with her soul mate again.

An hour later the pair walks down to the lobby and to the front desk.

"So sorry to see you leave already Mrs. Oliver but I guess since your husband has made other arrangements you will not get to enjoy the wonders of this hotel."

Tommy looks at Kim as the woman called her Mrs. Oliver and holds Kim's hand to play along.

"Yea well I forgot he had brought some property here a while back; I enjoyed the little time I had here." Kim was trying not to blush knowing that Tommy had heard the clerk.

"Well we had better be going, bye."

"Have a nice day."

Once they were outside and the bellboy and driver were busy loading the luggage, Tommy jokes around with Kim. "So Mrs. Oliver huh?"

"Well it was a spare of the moment thing I needed a name and since I was visiting you I used your last name."

"Kim I bet you have tons of aliases."

"Tommy how much can I pay you to drop the subject?"

He ponders the question. "How about two no eight million dollars or a kiss?"

"Check or cash."

"So funny I forgot to laugh; I want my kiss or else."

"Okay, okay just wait till we get home honey."


	3. Chapter 3

"Like my kiss; really a husband should not have to go through all this just to kiss his wife."

Kim grabs Tommy hand which to anyone else would look like a wife holding her husband's hand but Kim had grabbed his hand a little too tightly. "When we get home honey." Kim looks up at Tommy who flinched a little at Kim's grip on his hand.

"Okay, okay Mrs. Oliver I understand now could you please loosen your grip."

Kim gives his hand a good squeeze before she lets his hand go.

The driver and the bellboy are finished loading her bags into the limo and the driver opens up the door for pair. Tommy looks at Kim. "So what first name did you use?"

"Ann and you had better not say anything."

Tommy begins to laugh and Kim slugs him in the arm.

"Ouch Kim that hurt really bad; you know you hit hard." He rubs his arm. "I said nothing you only laughed you big meanie.

"Take it like a man Oliver." Kim laughs.

"I would have preferred a love tap instead Beautiful." Tommy rubs his arm so more.

"Not best male power ranger is upset over a little hit."

"A little… never mind so who is the best female ranger?"

"Me of course jackass." Kim shakes her head but she is smiling.

"Oh now who is the cocky one?"

"Duh I need confidence to be in my line of work bonehead." Kim moves closer to Tommy.

"So what do you want to eat for dinner?"

"Surprise me master chef."

"Okay I will." "Kim the guest bedroom is right next to mine so if you plan on having any dreams about me remember to be quiet." Tommy smirked.

"I will try to control myself but the urge can get too great at times; oh Tommy how will I control myself, you being this close is so much already." Now it was Kim's turn to smirk.

"Kim… we are here." He waits for the driver to open the door then he helps Kim out of the limo.

"Wow Tommy I am impressed." Kim looks at the house in awe.

"True moment I had you in mind when I brought the house." Tommy blushes.

"Really you did that was so sweet." "Sam I will have Dr. Oliver drive me if I need to go anywhere later on today."

"Alright just call me if you need me."

"Okay bye." Kim and Tommy enter the house.

"Does he have a life of his own or does he always just wait on you?" Tommy begins to bring Kim's bags up the stairs to at a time.

"It is his job but he is not my main driver, so I have no idea about his life."

"I would have thought your people would have done numerous background checks on all your employees." Tommy lugs the last of her bags into the guestroom.

"They normally do but I kind of planned this trip at the spur of the moment and did not give them any details of my location." Kim begins to unpack her bags.

"Why would you do that?" Tommy does not know rather to help her or watch.

"Privacy, I never get any privacy I am always being watched and monitored." "It's tough being a star; we are watched like criminals just to make sure we are safe but hey I was a power ranger."

"Repeat the last part again; Kim there are still many dangers in the world and by you being famous and an ex power ranger you have a huge target on your back."

"Look here martial arts master I train every day and if I am faced with a problem I can kick some ass got it." Kim removes her disguise.

"Kim I have something to tell you."

"You are not married with kids are you?"

"No I am not but what I have to say may shock you some."

Kim stops unpacking and looks Tommy directly in the eyes. "I am listening."

"I am a…"

"Hold on a second my cell phone is ringing." "Hello?"

"Hey Kim I heard you went all black ops and has disappeared."

"Oh Jason I am not missing I just decided to take a little vacation."

Tommy thinks who the hell is Jason.

"So Kimmy are you still going to do my movie Out of Time; I do not see anyone else in that role but you gorgeous."

"Aw thanks and I will think about it but with the music tour and my series I do not know if I will have time to do another movie."

"Make time and afterwards we can hang out." "The movie location is Hawaii."

"I will think about it I promise."

"So where are you maybe I can join you and we can have a little fun."

"We do have fun together." Kim decides to mess with Tommy a little.

"What I want to know is why you won't let me tell the world that we are dating."

"Let's see we have not had a first date yet to be considered dating." Kim flips her hair.

"Oh yea well what do you call that night at your movie premiere?"

"I guess you could call that a date when all we did during the movie was make out."

"Also Kimmy we did the red carpet together which got people to thinking that we make the perfect couple; don't tell me you have met anyone else."

"Jason come on what about you and Christina, Katy, and Kelly?"

"Uh they were just at the same place I was and we took pictures."

"Oh yea well what about Carrie?"

"She wanted to sing a song for the soundtrack."

"Exactly Jason so I will talk to you soon hot lips."

"I will be thinking of you so just give me a call when you want to tell me where you are."

"Talk to you later bye."

"Bye gorgeous."

Kim hangs up the phone and looks at Tommy. "So when I am finished unpacking want to eat?"

"Who is Jason?" Tommy crosses his arms causing his muscles to flex.

"Jason David Frank is a movie and television star he has been in…"

"I know who he is but why was he talking about making out and calling you gorgeous?"

"I am gorgeous and we did make out but it was for publicity for my movie and his show."

"Oh well I hear he can be too much of a practical joker."

"Aw is my Falcon jealous." Kim smiles.

"No I am not; I will go and start dinner come down when you are done." Tommy walks out leaving Kim still laughing at him. Laugh now Kim but I will get you back.

After Kim is done unpacking she heads down to the kitchen were something smells delicious. "Tommy something smells divine what is it?"

Lasagna, cheese garlic bread, salad, and a cake for dessert.

"You seem to have everything either in the oven or ready." "I can cook too."

"I would have never figured that one; don't you have chefs and nutritionists who do the cooking for you?"

"Sometimes but I like to cook my mother taught me before she moved." Kim was starting to feel a little bad about her flirting with Jason Frank and was going to tell him when something happened. "Tommy I was only… what was that?"

"Oh just my secret door being opened nothing to worry about." He continues cooking.

"Secret door; why would you have a secret door?"

Before he could answer Hayley walks into the kitchen. "Tommy I was bored and the kids are out doing whatever so I decided to come and visit you."

"Oh hey red I was just making dinner want some?"

"Sure I love your cooking just as much as I love…" Hayley stops when she sees Kim. "Aren't you Kimberly Ann Hart?"

Kim looks at Hayley before replying, "Yes and you are?"

"She is my red duh Kim didn't I tell you." Tommy steps closer to Hayley.

"Your red; no you did not tell me."

Hayley who is enjoying Tommy being so close tells Kim, "I love your songs; I barely watch television though your show seems good." She leans into Tommy.

Kim not missing a beat of the interaction clenches her fists which Tommy sees and smiles. "Thanks I turn to sing from the heart."

"I can tell; so what are you doing here?"

"Visiting an old friend; what are you doing here and did you mention kids?"

"I am visiting a friend and the kids are students of Tommy's." Hayley did not know if Kim knew about Tommy being a ranger again.

"You two hang around teenagers?" Kim looks Hayley up and down.

"Well red and I like to be prepared for the future." "We hang out a lot." Tommy moves some hair out of Hayley's face.

"Oh really then why didn't you mention her before?" Kim crosses her arms.

"I did remember when I said my friend's café gee Kim weren't you paying attention."

"No I was too busy trying not to be recognized you bonehead."

"Kim you sound upset maybe a glass of wine will help?"

What will help is that lumberjack skank getting of my man. "Okay what you got?"

Tommy seeing that Kim has had enough torture moves away from Hayley and grabs Kim hand leading her to his wine cellar. "Choose one Beautiful."

"Oh so now I am beautiful huh."

"Does not feel so great does it?"

"You asshole you were playing with me. Kim moves her hand away.

"One to talk you did it first." Tommy pouts.


	4. Chapter 4

"I know I did but yours was much worse with her being here in person."

"Well I guess we both have had our fun; now pick a wine sexy brown."

"Okay but let me give you something first."

"What." Tommy moves back a little.

"Just this sexy black," Kim reaches for his head and pulls it down and kisses him.

The pair kisses for a while but Hayley asks what is taking them so long to find a bottle of wine.

Tommy reluctantly moves his head and says here we come. "So Kim which one do you choose?"

"The Merlot looks good." Kim looks annoyed.

"Don't worry she will be gone soon." Tommy touches Kim's cheek.

"Make sure she does." Kim grabs his manhood and Tommy shudders with anticipation. "I thought you would see things my way." She grabs the wine then heads up the stairs.

She knows just how to get to me. He follows Kim up the stairs.

"So Tommy; Conner and Kira are dating now."

"What but she was just with Trent."

"I know but you know how teenagers are." Hayley looks at Kim.

Why is she looking at me? "So I see why Tommy would hang out with them but why are you hanging out with kids?"

Hayley looks at Tommy.

"I am a power ranger again Beautiful."

"What again how?"

"On my last expedition I found dino gems and when I told the kids who were in detention that if they find something prehistoric then they would not have to be in detention and they stumbled upon my dino gems and they bonded with them. I was kidnapped on day when it seemed like a calm day and discovered that the enemy had the black dino gem; I stole it and escape. A fight soon broke out and I bonded with the gem thus being the black ranger."

"You have been more colors than a bag of skittles. They should name you multicolor ranger or ranger of the century or something."

"Ha-ha very funny Kimmy; so that is why we hang out with kids."

"Okay well let's eat then we can do that activity we planned on doing; more ideas have pop in my mind now."

"Really now," Tommy smiles.

What activity; Hayley wonders. "So Tommy can I join in on the activity?"

Kim gives Tommy a do not think about it look when she sees his face. "No can do; it is a two person thing."

Tommy puts the food on the table and opens the bottle of wine. "Sorry red but Kimmy is right; maybe we can do something a different day."

"Sure Tommy; you know Kat seems to have gotten prettier with time."

Where did that come from? "Oh Kat stopped by last month when she was in town and promised to visit again soon."

"Glad she is aging well." I have to find out why she was here and get rid of this lumberjack.

"She is so pretty and she is very smart."

"Although she is smart; my right hand man will always be Billy."

"Billy is a genius." Tommy digs into his food.

"Kat is also so sweet why she helped me in the café and Tommy is sweet as well; he let Kat stay here with him alone." Hayley eats a cheese breadstick.

Alone did he; oh he is going to get it. "Tommy has always been nice." Yea that's right remember I have known him longer than both you and Kat.

"Too bad you moved and never returned or you would have been there when he cut his hair or began a ranger again. You missed out Kimmy."

"I can always have him grow it back and watch the video diaries. Kim eats some salad.

"See so everyone wins; this is some good wine."

"After dinner I have to leave; I have to check on somethings with the café. Like call Kat and tell her to get here immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim smiles and says sweetly, "all that's too bad but hey we can always hangout again." Yes the lumberjack is leaving.

"I will talk to you tomorrow to try and find out what state of mind the gang is in; teenagers what goes on in their heads." Good she is leaving now I can have some real fun.

"Okay Tommy I will see you tomorrow." Hayley finishes the last of her meal and stands up.

What I told her talk as in call her on the phone. "I will call you in the afternoon or stop by the café." Tommy ushers Hayley to the door and thought about reprimanding her for the Kat remark but decided against it. "See you later."

Normally I would spend the night in the guest bedroom and we would hang out. "I hope to see you tomorrow." Hayley gives Tommy an inviting smile and walks out the door.

Damn maybe I should not have flirted with her all those times but I thought she knew that it was all in fun. Oh well time to find Kim and load up the dishwasher.

When Tommy returned to the kitchen Kim had already loaded up the dishwasher and was leaning against the refrigerator with her arms crossed under her chest.

"So Kimmy since you did the dishes how about we take this little party up to my room."

"Gee Tommy I don't think so; how about you call Kat or something besides I told you none of that until we are a couple again." Or at least I think I did; Kim wonders.

"But Beautiful I will develop blue balls." Tommy pretends to be scared.

"Well I suggest you take a cold shower than."

"You still owe me a kiss Kimmy." Maybe with a kiss I can make her want me as bad as I want her. "You promised when we get home."

"Okay come here Handsome." Kim waits till Tommy is in arm's length and holds her arms out. "I will kiss you but only our lips touch." She knew that if he touched her while kissing her she would not be able to resist taking things back to his bedroom.

Tommy reluctantly agrees and accepts what she offered. I need to find a way to fix this little glitch and make her want me as bad as she did when she first arrived. "See you in the morning."

Huh he did not try anything; Kim was a little disappointed. "Okay see you in then."

Kim heads up to the room Tommy has given her and finds a pair of pajamas to put on then she showers and checks her tablet for messages. She sees that she has at least fifty and checks each one before calling her assistant Catrina to see what is up.

Tommy watches Kim go up the stairs but decides to have a beer and gets one out. He drinks it thinking about the day's events and how he was going to make Kim see that he never stopped loving her and want to marry her one day. After the beer he makes his way upstairs to his bedroom and falls asleep dreaming about what Kim and him should be doing.

Hayley drives home fuming. How dare that bitch return after all this time and thinks she can take away what I worked so hard to do. Just like I took care of Kat I will take care of Kim. I was so close to having Tommy ask me out on a real date then she shows up and ruins everything. First thing tomorrow I will call Kat and convince her to come back to visit which is going to be a challenge since I sent her packing making her think that Tommy saw her as sloppy seconds and nothing more. If anyone can do I can.

Kim wakes up a little confused where she is till the realization hits her and she sits up. I would have slept with Tommy had that lumberjack not come and ruined things. She rises and begins to get ready for the day wondering what Tommy has planned. After Kim is dressed she follows the smell of coffee and heads towards the kitchen.

Tommy surprised himself by waking up early since he had spent the majority of the night dreaming about Kim and had awakened tired. He rose and got his day started. As he was pouring cups of coffee he sees Kim appear looking beautiful as always. "Good morning Kim; hoped you slept well." Tommy gives her a lazy smile.

"I sure did; you have a wonderful home Tommy." Kim gives him a smile right back. So he wants to take the polite and acquaintance route.

"Thank you; I have made waffles, bacon, and eggs." Tommy holds out a chair for Kim and she takes it but makes sure she brushes up against him and feels his manhood grow.

Good now he sees who is in charge. "The food looks delicious; I am going to have to cook for you soon." Kim smiles sweetly at him

"How long are you staying here?" Tommy sits down and drinks his coffee.

"Huh how long will you have me; I can always study my scripts here and record here."

"As long as you want; you could move in." Of course with that would come marriage.

"Aw you are too sweet; I just might take you up on that offer, I love your house."

"I bet it is nothing compared to your mansions."

"Actually it is; remember when we would describe what our house would look like well this is how we both wanted it to look."

"Of course I remember; when you first seen the house remember I said I had you in mind when I purchased the home." Tommy begins to eat his food; his manhood had finally calmed down.

Kim eats some eggs. "Sometimes I wish I could go back in time and keep my powers."

"I think about that too; where would we be if you had stayed."

"Tommy I…"

Kim was interrupted by Ethan telling Dr. O that a monster was terrifying people at the park.

"On my way Ethan." "Guess this breakfast will have to resume later." "Dino thunder power up."

"Tommy what can I do to help?" Kim gets out of her chair.

"Nothing Kim; you are not a ranger anymore." "You can go down to the Command Center and watch the fight but please stay put."

"I will and Tommy be careful."

"Always Beautiful; let me take you to the Command Center and show you how to operate it."

After Kim has the basics down; Tommy teleports out using the new device Hayley made.

Hayley rises out of bed a little later than she normally would and calls Trent to see if he can open up the café this morning. She had to get Kat to Reefside as soon as possible but make sure that she could get rid of her once Kim was gone. "Hey Kat; how are you."

"Good, what's up?"

"Oh nothing Tommy is lonely and with romance in the air; I think you should come down for a visit." "He told me he misses you."

"He did I thought that he would never get over Kim even after all this time." Kat was thinking back to what Hayley had told her the last time she came to visit.

"Oh well that is changing; see Kim is visiting and he cannot seem to get you off his mind."

"Really!" Kat was hoping that Tommy would finally see her as her own person.

"Yes; he told me so yesterday when I came to have dinner with them." He told me that it was awkward and to break that he invited me over and later he told me he misses you."

"Ok I will be right over; I just have to book a flight and pack a bag."

"Good see you soon." Hayley hangs up the phone and decides to take extra care with her appearance today. Soon he will be mine.

"Wow you are ugly; who invented you." Kira asks the monster.

"Oh your mother I thought you knew baby sister."

"Oh no he didn't; terra scream."

"Enough of the banter let's destroy this monster I have company waiting for me."

After the monster is destroyed Tommy tells the teens that they did good work and that he is thankful that they each have other activities to do before he teleports back to Kim.

"Oh Tommy I was so worried yet I missed the action of being there." "Can you find some more dino gems I want in on the action."

Kim when did you become an adrenaline junkie?"

"Have you seen any of my previous movies lately; I miss being in the thick of things."

"I know a quick way to get you to have an adrenaline rush." Tommy smiles seductively.

"In your dreams buddy." "So I since I am moving here; I think I need to show you what I intend to do with the place."

"Alright but remember I am available twentyfourseven for that adrenaline rush."

Hayley arrives to the café to learn about the monster attack for Trent who had to have another waiter take over for him.

"I am sorry I had a sew tasks to do and I still need to make a device that allows me to listen in; incase a monster attacks again."

"Alright." Trent goes back to work.

A few hours later Kat shows up at the café. "Hi Hayley; is Kim still here?"

Yeah she is; why don't you wait till the café closes to stop by, so we can both help."

"Okay." Damn I was hoping to not have to deal with her.

"So who do you think Dr. O's company is," Conner asks.

"No idea but it is none of our business."

"Aw come on Kira aren't you just a little bit curious who it is," Ethan looks at Kira.

"It could be Kat or his mom; no not really."

"Well we are so come on; let's go get Trent since his shift is over."

"Oh alright but if he yells I am telling him you boys forced me too."

"Oh way to stick together Kira."

Kim is standing on a small ladder showing Tommy where the design will go but Tommy is more focused on looking up Kim's skirt. "You are such the typical guy." Kim steps down and tells him, "The next time I show you my plans I am going to wear pants."

"Whatever you wear will turn me on baby."

Kim cannot help but to burst into laughter at that. "What's with the accent?"

Tommy gives her a confused look and was about to respond when the doorbell rang. That could be Hayley she has yet to call since the monster attack. When he answers the door he sees the gang. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We wondered why Messagog would send a monster after all this time."

"Conner I doubt that but come on in." The sooner I can get rid of them.

"Tommy who is at the door," Kim asks from the living room.

He did not need to answer; as soon as Kim asked that question the gang emerges. The teens stare at Kim in awe.

"You are…"

"I love you."

"You are my favorite everything."


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes gang she is Kimberly Ann Hart." Tommy goes and stands next to Kim.

"Marry me." Conner asks Kim.

"Oh please excuse him Ms. Hart." "I am Kira; what brings you to our small town?"

"Visiting my friend Tommy and checking out the town."

"So how do you know Dr. O?" Trent questions.

"Guys remember the PR video diaries; well Kim was the first pink power ranger." Also the love of my life. "So about the monster; what would you like to know?"

"Oh Dr. O we can research about that anytime but when do we get to see Kimberly Hart."

"So what would you like to know?" Kim was used to fans going crazy over her.

"Everything; I love your songs, movies, television shows, fashion, personality, etc."

"I take it you sing or play in a band?"

"Yea how did you guess." Kira looks at Kim shocked.

"Well an artist can always sense another artist maybe I can hear you play sometime."

"Really that would rock; oh my gosh I am so glad you came to visit."

"Ms. Hart I can help you amplify your concert sound greatly."

"Oh I can have you talk to my tech guys."

"Ok let me tell you about each one Kira is in a band, Ethan is like Billy but geekier, Conner is the typical jock, and Trent is sort of like me as a teen." Tommy whispers to Kim.

"It is not polite to whisper," Trent inputs. I think those two are more than just friends.

"Oh he was just telling me how great you guys are."

"How long do you plan on staying here Ms. Hart?"

"Long enough to get to know each one of you," Kim gives them a winning smile.

The teens give her big smiles and continue to ask her questions.

"Whoa guys let's give Kim a chance to answer them; you know what how about we set a day and time when she will do that, we were in the middle of catching up." "I have not seen her in years, so how about after school on Monday you guys stop by; oh and tell no one she is here, we want to keep a low profile." "See you guys later."

"Aw but Dr. O she is Kimberly Hart and we want to spend so much time with her."

"Conner can't you see they want to be alone; stop trying to ruin Dr. O's game."

"Yea right like Dr. O has that good of game; come on she is Kimberly Hart."

"Hey Conner I have game; matter fact Kim and I dated for three and a half years during high school." The man in Tommy was coming out.

"I doubt that; why anyone would let her go or get away."

"Oh Trent is it well we sort of decided to part as friends during that time."

"I still cannot believe he dated her." "I mean come on Dr. O girls like her seem to go for the jock types like that bonehead Conner."

"Hey I am not a bonehead; you computer freak."

"Boys settle down; and I was a jock I played football, basketball, and baseball in high school."

"Ms. Hart I cannot wait to talk with you and have you hear my music." "Come on guys let's give them some time alone." "If you don't leave than I will do a terra scream."

"Terra scream yea right Kira you wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would now come on or else." Kira ushers the boys out and gets a look of gratitude from Tommy and Kim. Once the teens are outside Kira says, "EW they probably will make out or something far more too horrible to think about."

"She would not do that with him; she has seen me."

"Oh Conner she will not want you she will want me and besides you have Kira."

"Listen guys if you do not want to hear me scream then I suggest we drop the subject; I need to go and practice with my band." "She can open up so many doors for me."

"Or us think about all the beautiful women she knows and she can help me promote my art."

"Who can help you do those things." Kat asks as she walks towards them.

Huh the teens think; when did Hayley and Kat show up.

"Oh hi Hayley and Kat we were talking about Ms. Hart; she is in the house."

"That will be nice if she can help you guys with all that stuff."

"Kat what are you doing here?" Kira wonders; she had met the woman only once before and found it strange that she had returned so soon.

"Hayley needs a few help with things and I am free for the next few weeks so here I am."

"Okay well how about you guys join us; they seem to want to be alone."

"Trent I am sure Kim will want to see me." Although we did not end on the best terms.

"Well how about we go in with you and then we can go to the café."

"Ethan how about you guys go right ahead and we will catch up."

"Okay but they want to be alone." Conner was wondering why the women weren't getting it."

I wonder if he is having a talk with her about me. "Alright how about we just visit for a while then join you all at the café."

The gang looks at each other then get into Trent's car.

What do you think they are talking about?"

"Kat I think you; he maybe letting her down gently."

"Oh well I hope you are right I really want him."

Get in line Blondie. "Let's go see.

Back inside the house Tommy has Kim pinned up between a wall. "We need to stop wasting time and start doing what we should have done last night."

Kim was losing control with Tommy so near. "No Handsome you have to earn it."

"You see how my rangers reacted we need to get started now." Tommy puts his hand under Kim's chin and lefts her head next he kisses her passionately.

When Kat and Hayley enter the house they see the two making out.

Tommy feels eyes on them and turns around reluctantly about to yell at the teens for returning and ruining their good time. "Kat, Hayley what are you two doing here?"

Kim looks around Tommy and sees the two. Why is lumberjack back and with her?

"We came to see how things were; Kat is helping me with my café." "Hey can't friends visit friends or is that illegal now."

Tommy frustrated that he finally got Kim to open up hides his annoyance. "Oh it is not illegal; we were just going to hang out, you guys can join if you like."

"So Tommy although I am helping Hayley can I still stay with you."

Damn it; I wanted Kim all to myself; how the hell can we make love with her a few feet away. "Sure you can." Tommy cannot hide the annoyance in his voice this time.

Kat was beginning to ponder if she had made the right decision in coming here." "Hayley help me get my bags please."

"Sure." She looks at Kim for a split second trying to guess if they had done it then follows Kat out the door. "See he is trying to hide his annoyance with her."

"With her it seemed more directed at us." Kat crosses her arms.

"You know how Tommy is; he is hiding his feelings but give it time he will be all over you."

In the house Kim is letting Tommy have it. "Why didn't you tell her no and that she should stay with Hayley?" "How can we have any time alone?"

"She is our friend and we will get time alone; I promise."

Friends yea right; I have not talked to Kat since you two broke up when I was evil and she blamed me for the breakup. "Maybe I should go back to the hotel; we could definably could be alone there." "Ask her how long she intends to stay."

"Will do Beautiful; I want you all to myself." Tommy grabs Kim and kisses her senseless before she can complain and the others return.

"Why the hell was she here before?"

"She came to visit; she was in Angel Grove and looked me up."

"Why would she do that she has no ties to anyone there and I bet she used that as an excuse to see you but you want only me right."

"Of course baby; I want to be only with you." "Look at you."

The women bring in the bags and Kat takes it up to her room. "Hey Kim what brings you here?"

"Hangout with Tommy; I missed him."

"Oh I thought you forgot about us non famous folks."

Everyone has a seat in the living room with Kim and Tommy sitting on the couch. "I would never forget Tommy; he was my first."

That bitch. Kat gives Kim an evil glance. "Same for me, so I guess Tommy is a bit of a playboy."

Good both of them will bicker and Tommy will see that he is the only one for me. "Oh girls how about we do something like play a board game or watch a movie."

How about you two leave and let me have my way with Kim. "I vote for a movie."


	7. Chapter 7

"I vote for a movie too; it has been a while since I had the opportunity to do that."

"Oh Kim I am should you went to thousands of premieres and I saw on cribs you have a real theater in all of your mansions."

"Well Hayley I do but it is not the same as watching a movie with friends."

"Okay ladies which movie should we watch?" Tommy goes to the entertainment center.

Maybe a movie Kim has not seen; I am sure she has seen them all."

What is this pick on Kim day? "No Kat there are plenty of movies I have not seen yet." "What do you have Tommy?"

"Come and look Kimmycakes."

Kimmycakes! Both women think.

As Kim walks towards Tommy her cellphone rings. "Hold on a second guys it's my assistant." "Catrina what's up?"

"Wow what a way to stop the movie," Hayley says making both her and Kat laugh.

Kim ignores them and turns to Tommy. "I had to tell her my location she is sending some scripts and a few songs that I need to check out." "She can be trusted to not let anyone else know, so I can relax without them checking in on me."

"Oh you have to get checked in on; how old are you Kimmycakes?" Kat asks.

What is with the mean girl act towards my Beautiful? "Kim that is fine just as long as work does not consume all your time here; remember we are supposed to spend quality time together."

"It won't it I promise." Kim does a scouts honor sign.

Quality time together; he is supposed to want me. Maybe I have gotten here too late. "Really because I heard those things can be time consuming."

"Nope Kat only if a person does not know how to manage their time; it's like being a mom, a wife, and having a career at the same time." "So back to the movie; let's watch a comedy."

"Excellent choice Kim; I have just the right one to watch."

"Oh Tommy no not that one." Kim knew which one he would choose.

Tommy begins nodding, "yup that one."

"But I don't want to find a movie featuring me in anyway."

"It does feature you but you were the object of his affection; so it's not like you intentionally starred in the movie." "Time for some Borat laughs."

Maybe he will see that she will be hit on by many men and not want her and want an ordinary woman like me. Hayley smiles "put it in."

Kat looks at Hayley for a moment trying to decide if she was plain nuts or had a plan. "Okay pop it in." She gives Hayley a look that says I hope you what you are doing.

Hayley nods at her then looks at Tommy who has put the movie in and is snuggling next to Kim.

After the movie Tommy receives a phone call; it is the rangers wondering where Hayley and Kat are. "Hey Dr. O we have been waiting for like two hours."

"Oh don't worry I will send them over now." Great now I can finally be alone with Kim.


	8. Chapter 8

"So ladies as much as I enjoy your company; the rangers are waiting for you." Tommy hides a smile but the corners of his mouth turn up.

"Oh right I forgot we were supposed to meet up with them; well it is late so maybe we should just meet up with them on a different day." Kat says.

"Really you know how teenagers can be; that would crush them."

"Tommy they will be okay besides when have we all hung out like this."

"We can hang out together tomorrow but right now I would like relax maybe call Adam." Come on girls give me and Kim sometime alone.

"Tommy I don't think it is a good idea since I am staying here after all."

Damn Kim was right; I should have made her stay with Hayley. "Well you and Hayley can hang out and she can bring you back here in the morning."

"I am going to take a shower and go to bed early; my packages should be arriving in the morning." Kim stretches to make a point.

Tommy loves how Kim can sense his thoughts. "I agree you should sleep; so ladies it seem as though you two should hang out." "Bye I will go call Adam; he has something to tell me."

Kat looks at Hayley for a second, "okay let me just pack an overnight bag." 'Tommy I need to ask you a question; can you follow me."

"Sure." Tommy follows her up the stairs.

"So Kim I take it you will be too busy to spend any real time with Tommy," Hayley sneers.

"I think you may be right." Kim has her fingers crossed behind her back.

Great maybe her coming here will show Tommy that I am the right woman for him. "Too bad."

"Yea too bad." Kim stretches before heading up stairs to her guest room.

"So Kat what do you want to ask me?" Tommy is standing close to the door.

Kat walks over to him and shuts the door before she leans against it for a second. "I want you to know how I feel about you."

Uh oh. "Feel about me?"

"Yes Tommy I care for you a lot."

"I care for you too; you are one of my friends."

"Not like that Tommy; I want to be more than just friends." Kat moves right in front of Tommy.

"Kat I don't know what to say; I thought we left on a good note."

"We did but I always felt that we shouldn't have ended things that way." Kat leans in and kisses him causing Tommy to stand there stunned. "Don't tell me you didn't feel that.

"Kat I…"

"Come on Kat I need to check on the café before we head to my place." Hayley yells.

"We can talk later Tommy." Kat presses a quick kiss to his lips before she walks out with her overnight bag. I knew he wanted me.

Tommy stares after her for a minute before heading down the stairs to lock the front door. What am I going to do? He was so caught up in his thoughts he did not hear Kim come up behind him.

"So how was the kiss?" Kim asks him with her arms crossed.

"I uh she uh just kissed me."

"Oh so what really happened when she came to visit you Tommy?"

"We hung out with Hayley mostly."

"Tell me what happened did you two?"

"No we didn't she was acting strange though but I never thought it was because…"

"She still has feelings for you." Kim uncrosses her arms.

"Um yea; it's just so bizarre that she would still feel that way when we broke up she seemed to be fine with it."

"Look I never told you this but when you two broke up; Kat and I had a big falling out."

"Why and how come you never told me?"

"Well I thought it was not important at the time; I was just finishing up the games and was beginning another chapter of my career." "I did not want to burden you since I would not be with you yet since you had just broken up with her."

"Kim you still should have come to me." Tommy walks to the kitchen and gets a beer.

"I know Tommy but then I was so conflicted with my feelings for you and the fact that you had just ended an almost year relationship well I didn't want to come out as a um bitch." Kim reaches into the fridge for a beer.

"You know what I would have understood that you were confused." Tommy tosses the empty can in the trash can.

"No you wouldn't have be honest Tommy; my just being there made you crazy admit it."

"Wow look who is so full of herself; I think I would have been a little hurt but I could have handled it." Sooner or later.

Kim sighs; why even argue with the bonehead. "It just was not the right time."

"When is the right time Kim; huh now when it has been years later?" "We could have been together years ago or was your precious career too important to you."

"Now just wait a damn minute; I would never let my career interfere with my personal life." "I am not that self-centered or stuck on myself." Kim puts her can in the trash.

"Really well prove it then." Tommy grabs Kim and puts her on his kitchen table.

Kim stares up at Tommy as he leans on top of her. "Tommy," was all Kim could whisper before his lips can crashing down on hers.

Tommy lays Kim back on the table; he infuses his hands in her hair and kisses her senseless. Kim begins to moan as lifts up her dress touching her soft skin where he rises up her dress. Kim pulls up Tommy shirt then she moves her hands over his stomach and chest.


End file.
